world_vexiollogical_discord_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Combretia
Overview Combretia, officially '''Democratic Communes of Combretia, '''is a nation in North America, from British Columbia to Sonora. With a population of ~150.63 million people. Most of the population are in the commune of British Columbia. Combretia's capital is all of Vancouver Island, one of the largest cities in the world. Combretia boarders 7 other nations in North America. The nation is one of only two Remyist nations in the world, remyism having started there with the nation's founder, Rémy Arcala. The National anthem of the R.C.C. is "People of Combretia rise!" Government The government is in Remyist style, meaning that all sciences, art, etc. are for the military. Not all laws are the same in the nation because of it's communes. However, all communes must do what the head of the government says, and the head of the government is Mathis Valor, leader of the RCC, with a small council, called the council of the people. Economy Being a Remyist nation, it does not have money, instead they have Military vouchers. One of Combretia's biggest exports are weapons, such as tanks, bombs, planes, etc. . History In march of 2005, in the Kingdom of Americonia, something big started. But before I talk about that, we need some history. In 1934 the two biggest nations in america united, forming the Kingdom of Americonia. Shortly after the nation was born, the king died just one year later, and he had no son, which led to a power struggle. With no one to lead the nation, there were a lot of revolts. But all of them were put down by the state. Then, when times were getting worse everyday, one man, named Rémy Arcala, started a small gang in Vancouver Island in 2000. He slowly got support by the people in Victoria and the rest of the island, then in February, the kingdom ordered that all leftist gangs/parties/clubs will be destroyed, they claimed that it was because they were a threat to the kingdom. This made many people in the western half of the nation mad, including Rémy. Rémy got his followers and guns, and he made a speech, a speech no one will ever forget.Then, on that day, the revolution started. They got control of the whole Island, they where sending messages to leftist groups over the nation. This started the Americonia Civil war. The people that supported Rémy were called Rémyist. During the civil war, the Communist, working with the Rémyist, got control of all of the west coast. There were two main leaders for the left side, Rémy Arcala, and Vin Tarkish, but during the Battle of Boukta, Vin was shot, and his last order was to give control to his friend, Rémy. (But to this day, some communist think that he never said that, that Rémy just took power) Now with a united front, they renamed there front from "United Leftist Nation" To "Remyist-Communist Communes" And on the First of December of 2014, the monarchist surrendered. Rémy renamed Remyist-Communist Communes, to the Democratic Communes of Combretia (Combretia being a old name of the region where the revolts started), and became the head of state with a council of each Commune. He was only in power for 6 six years, dying in 2020, at the age of 57. After some years, the Democratic Communes of Combretia was the biggest nation in the world. But after some time, there were independent movements all over the nation, so slowly it got smaller. But in the year 2073, all the monarchist nations of the world declared war on the nation. After the war (that ended in the same year) the nation was renamed to the United Republics of Combretia, but that name didn't last long because the people voted to have the name back. But then on March 2075, the people would vote for the first prime minister of the nation, in all of it's history, the people voted for Mathis Valor, which he said that he would make the nation great again, claiming that the communist destroyed the nation, and that the nation should go back to what it's founder wanted, a Remyist state! And so the Remyist Communes of Combretia was born. Category:Country